Second Chance
by A Lucky Penny
Summary: Words could never hope to heal his pain. A narration of Shirayuki and Obi's conversation in Chapter 26 told in Obi's perspective.


**Second Chance**

 _written by: A Lucky Penny_

 **Summary** : Words could never hope to heal his pain. A narration of Shirayuki and Obi's conversation in Chapter 26 told in Obi's perspective.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Akagami no Shirayukihime.

 **Author's Note** : Second AnS fanfic! I wrote this 3 months ago but added a few more details to refresh the events that happened before. I hope you guys like it. ^^

* * *

He refused to see her after the fight with The Sea's Talon. His heart wouldn't allow it. Not after failing what he was supposed to do.

His memories seemed to mock him in his sorry state now. He could remember all of it clearly. The dress Shirayuki wore when she was to appear before Prince Raji. The way her cheeks reddened when he complimented her. Their adjoining rooms. The happiness he felt at that little fact. Shirayuki's reply to his reminder to call him if anything happens. The smile she gave him after he told her she could go visit around town if she would like. The smile that unconsciously formed on his lips. Catching her when she was pushed by Princess Rona. Telling her of his "longing" for his Master when he found out she wasn't asleep yet. Staring at his hand, recalling about the times he caught her when she was about to fall.

The moment the pretty boy appeared by the balcony. His fight with the taller accomplice. His neck being hit. His strength leaving his body as he fell to the floor.

His thoughts kept coming back to that one moment. He could never forget the fear in her voice as she called out to him. It haunted him wherever he went. That drove him mad enough to almost stab the taller accomplice's neck when he found him in the woods.

He was in Tanburn to protect her. Even if he was caught off guard by the Prince Raji's twin siblings, he had the duty to protect Shirayuki. That was the sole reason he had been allowed to be with her. Having the chance to protect her was the reason he wanted to go against his master in that duel a few nights ago. That was all he wanted to do. To be with her, protecting her.

Yet he let her be taken away.

He punched the tree he was standing on, rustling a few leaves in response. He appreciated the fast arrival of his master in the kingdom, as they were able to speed up the search by meeting up in the Mountain's Lions hideout. But the thought that his efforts didn't lead to the recovery of Shirayuki still felt bitter in his mouth.

He had failed. That was the only thought in his head. He failed his master.

And Shirayuki.

"Obi!"

He turned. It was his mistress. He clenched his fist as he jumped down from behind her.

"Young Mistress," he curtly called out.

"Thank goodness. I heard you were around here. You were acting strangely on the way to the village. I was worried..." Shirayuki said. He stared at her, keeping his silence as she spoke. Here she was in front of him, safe and sound, yet it pained him when he saw the cut on her right cheek. He should have been there to protect her from it. He could have prevented it. He could have done something. Anything.

"...Sorry," he breathed. "I was your bodyguard and yet you went through so much horror." Every word he said felt strange to him. The silence began to hurt him - each passing second hurt worse than the last. So this is what regret felt like. A gnawing pain worse than any stab wound. "I'm sorry."

He saw his mistress's eyes widen and he kept saying in his head, _"Don't make this harder than it already is, Mistress..."_ Shirayuki started to stuttering to say something. He already knew what she was going to say. _"That's not your fault."_

But it was.

He raised his arm and gently covered her mouth with his hand. "No matter what you say, I won't listen." He could almost imagine his voice breaking then and there. But he believed what he said. Nothing could ever convince him that it wasn't his fault. What use was his strength if he couldn't protect the woman he loved?

"I came with you in order to protect you," he said, lowering his head.

Time passed in silence. As Shirayuki breathed, he could feel it on his hand and it started making him uncomfortable. Never mind the fact that his hand was literally on her lips. Surely, she was aware of that too. He took away his hand, letting Shirayuki exhale.

"Ah, sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, her eyes turning serious. "Does what I think not matter, Obi?"

Despite the situation, he allowed himself a small smile. "Yes, your thoughts don't matter."

"Okay."

He was about to let out a sigh of relief and - "But the next time I go to Tanburn, please escort me again."

His eyes widened. She wasn't serious, was she? His inability to protect her should have rendered his escort duty useless now. Even his Master would surely think twice before letting him be Shirayuki's escort again. Then again, his Mistress WAS Shirayuki. This was the same person who kept going forward even when he shot an arrow at her direction. This was the same person who jumped down a fort to retrieve a pendant from a river.

But all he could muster was an unintelligible "...Huh?"

What took him more by surprise was her smile at him. "You said next time you'll take me to the marketplace, right?" she said cheerfully. His heart beat.

"Shira-"

He instantly covered his mouth with his hand. He had been caught off guard too much that he even let himself slip like this. Then Shirayuki suddenly bowed.

"I'm looking forward to it," she said.

He smiled. _"Really... Only my mistress can defeat me so easily,"_ he thought. It had been like this so many times before that he found it funny he kept getting surprised.

Out loud, he voiced a prompt reply, "I'll remember that, Young Mistress."


End file.
